


The Passing Storm

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [58]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo in Gondor</p>
<p>Author's Notes: This story comes with thanks to  shirebound for Shirebunny # R28. Once he and Sam awaken after being rescued, Frodo finds it difficult to be back among so many people. How does he cope with the crowds who want to see him and speak with the Ringbearers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing Storm

Frodo shied away from the window. Outside, crowds of adoring Gondorians had gathered, hoping for a glimpse of him.

"Frodo! Frodo!" They called. "Bring forth the Ringbearer!"

He felt honored by their acclaim, but overwhelmed by their numbers and their noisy exaltation. He collapsed, exhausted, in a chair.

Sam entered and ran to him anxiously. "What's amiss, my dear?"

"It's like a storm!" Frodo cried. "I can't bear it!"

Sam went to Gandalf and begged him to disperse the crowds. When they were finally gone, Sam lay beside Frodo, stroking his hair.

"Rest now," he soothed. "The storm has passed."


End file.
